


Amore violento

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Yotobi (youtube)
Genre: Other, Porno demenziale che pretende di essere serio, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Yotobi/Mario]<br/>Un rapporto malato che a volte sconfina nell'abuso, in cui il pupazzo Mario deve subire violenza durante la visione di brutti film e la ripresa delle recensioni, ma che nonostante questo non riesce a non concedersi ogni notte.<br/>Un amore sbagliato eppure totalizzante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore violento

**Author's Note:**

> Sono un po' in ritardo con la questione delle recensioni (e con la visione del video che mi ha aperto un mondo, ovvero questo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-T_sXOGxhhA), ma non potevo non dire la mia.  
> Anzi.  
> Ho in progetto anche un'altra storia, ma prima dovrei adeguatamente documentarmi u.u  
> Comunque, nonostante tutti gli avvertimenti fatti prima e la premessa un po' inquietante, questa è una di quelle storie demenziali che pretendono di essere serie (adesso l'ho aggiunto nei tag u.u). Dato che più o meno a furia di scrivere idiozie mi sono specializzata in tal senso, beh... Ecco a voi u.u  
> Dovevo onorare la promessa fatta ad un'amica, scrivendo questa storia. E mi sento io stessa particolarmente onorata per aver 'creato' la sezione di Yotobi qui su AO3 :D (giuro che ho provato a cercarla, ma sembra proprio non esistere, quindi... Che un nuovo fandom abbia inizio!)

**Amore sbagliato**

 

 

Mario stava finendo di tastarsi i lividi sul braccio, tremando appena. Era lì dove _lui_ l'aveva strattonato, ancora e ancora, sbraitandogli addosso dopo l'ennesimo brutto film.  
Non c'era nulla di visibile, perché non scorreva sangue nelle sue vene; a dirla tutta, Mario non aveva nemmeno vene, dato che era un pupazzo fatto di stoffa e imbottitura.  
 _Faceva male lo stesso._  
Se ne sarebbe potuto andare, vero. Scivolare nella borsa o nella giacca di qualche ospite; a volte considerava persino l'idea di gettarsi nel cassonetto... Ma poi pensava a _quello_.  
Yotobi non era un cattivo padrone. Era violento e manesco, ma anche capace di un amore smisurato.  
Doveva crederci. Mario doveva trovare un motivo per rimanere, per non smettere di amarlo.  
E il pensiero di _quello_ , delle attenzioni che Yotobi a lui e solo a lui dedicava... Tutta quell' _intimità_ lo confortava.  
Anche lui l'amava, allora. Mario ne era certo. Se non ne fosse stato certo, qualcosa si sarebbe spezzato dentro di lui; qualcosa di ben più profondo e importante di una cucitura.  
Non poteva permetterlo.  
Non poteva andarsene; per quanto Yotobi facesse _male_... Semplicemente non poteva negarli il suo amore.  
Lui viveva in funzione sua. E Yotobi un giorno se ne sarebbe accorto... Avrebbe baciato le sue ferite e chiesto scusa, e lui si sarebbe sentito stupido per aver pensato, in un lontano passato, di riuscire a vivere senza il suo padrone.  
I lividi, anche se metaforici, guarivano.  
Il vuoto della sua assenza, invece, non se ne sarebbe mai andato, se lui avesse fatto la scelta sbagliata.  
Quindi Mario stringeva i denti e sopportava. Sopportava i giorni passati davanti al pc e alla tv... In attesa delle notti.

***

“Mario…”  
Eccolo, quel tono. Mario si risistemò meglio sulla mensola, in trepidante attesa.  
Quando Yotobi entrò in camera, aveva già gli occhi appannati di _voglia_.  
“Mario…” ripeté ancora, con voce roca, prendendolo da dove l’aveva posato quel pomeriggio, dopo averlo picchiato selvaggiamente.  
Mario era pronto a soddisfare ogni sua richiesta.  
Yotobi si calò i pantaloni, facendo strusciare il suo viso sulle mutande, in un primo contatto. Gemette, mentre Mario assaporava l’odore intenso del suo desiderio attraverso la stoffa.  
Finalmente Yotobi riuscì a liberarsi anche di quell’impiccio. Si sdraiò sul letto, nudo dalla cintola in giù, ed iniziò a toccarsi, con Mario che guardava. Piccoli sfioramenti; leggeri circoli sulla pelle tesa, per prepararsi al meglio. Lui attendeva, eccitato dalla sola visione.  
Infine Yotobi lo prese con la mano destra e lo mise a contatto con la sua erezione. Mario cercò di chiudere le proprie braccia attorno al suo membro, certo che lui, in quel momento di passione, non si sarebbe accorto del suo improvviso animarsi.  
Yotobi chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa, mentre continuava a strusciare Mario contro la sua erezione, aiutandosi ogni tanto con la dita della mano libera. Si toccò il glande mentre Mario percorreva la sua asta, godendo di ogni singolo istante in cui pelle e stoffa si strofinavano; ascoltando dentro di sé l’onda lenta del piacere che saliva.  
Alla fine fu colto dalla frenesia. Mario poté sentirlo, anticipare il momento. Si avvicinò all’erezione anche con il viso e aumentò il ritmo, mentre la mano di Yotobi attorno al suo corpo affondava sempre di più.  
 _La sua stretta si faceva più pressante, più dolorosa. Affondava nella sua imbottitura lasciando lividi non visibili, in modo del tutto simile a ciò che accadeva nel pomeriggio, eppure era completamente diverso._  
 _La situazione, il livello di intimità raggiunto. L’odore del suo sesso lì, a pochi millimetri dal suo volto prima e poi direttamente a contatto con la sua stoffa, mentre le distante si annullavano._  
 _Il piacere e il dolore che si mescolavano in lui, nella sua essenza di pupazzo. Il richiamo potente del suo orgasmo che lo scuoteva dentro, che gli faceva provare la stessa sensazione di completezza e soddisfazione, mentre la stretta si allentava._  
 _Il suo seme bagnato sul viso, che avrebbe assaporato più tardi, al buio. Si sarebbe asciugato piano piano nella notte, e lui ne avrebbe goduto ogni istante._  
Yotobi raggiunse l’apice e venne. Con la mano sinistra aveva stretto di più la base del membro, mentre la destra stava letteralmente artigliando la schiena di Mario.  
Alla fine, dopo che il momento fu passato, rilassò la posizione. Abbandonò le mani lungo i fianchi e Mario rotolò un po’ più in là, sul copriletto.  
“Dopo ti rimetto al tuo posto.” sussurrò infine, rivolto al pupazzo “Adesso non ne ho la forza. Sono in pace.”  
Se avesse potuto, Mario avrebbe sorriso.

***

Mario si chiedeva spesso se i fan di Yotobi sapessero, o meglio, immaginassero la verità.  
A volte leggeva nei commenti qualche cenno di solidarietà per lui; gente sconosciuta che l’aveva preso a cuore, e che si preoccupava della sua salute.  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto capire davvero il legame che lo univa al suo padrone.  
Non era solo show, solo violenza gratuita per prendere ascolti in modo un po’ subdolo. Yotobi era davvero così, passionale nelle sue emozioni, intenso nella sua rabbia così come nel suo amore.  
Eppure Mario sapeva che _tutto quello_ era solo per lui.  
Non aveva mai visto Yotobi comportarsi così con nessun altro. Nessun oggetto di casa, nessun pupazzo, tantomeno nessun essere umano.  
Era per questo che non poteva lasciarlo; che non _voleva_ lasciarlo.  
Lui l’amava.  
E Yotobi, anche se forse non l’ammetteva nemmeno a se stesso, con quei gesti di violenza e passione non poteva amare altri che lui.


End file.
